The Question
by darkblueangel88
Summary: After Bob and Dot get married, Matrix starts thinking about his future with AndrAIa and prepares himself to ask the biggest question in his life. Will he do it?


The Question

By **DarkblueChick88**

I am a BIG fan of ReBoot. This is my first fan fic ever, but it won't be my last. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own ReBoot, even thought I want to. Anyway on with the story.

Nano Minutes

Second Day

Minutes Months

Matrix had been working in the Principle's Office for almost a whole second because Bob and Dot were stuck in a game. He was sitting on the floor outside the main office for about twenty nanos.

"Man, I don't believe that Bob and Dot are taking this long." He was really started to miss AndrAIa. Then, he took out a small black box out of his pocket and opens it. It was a diamond ring. He looks at it and said to himself "I love her." He started to think about the first time that he met AndrAIa and how she had been there for all of the good times and the bad times. Matrix knew that other people had known that they were together and that they were crazy about each other. "I love her, and I'm going to make her my wife." He said to himself.

Then Bob turned around the corner and almost tripped over Matrix's foot, making Matrix drop the box on the floor. Bob recovered his balance just in time to see Matrix picking up a black box.

"Are you ok Bob?" said Matrix.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Bob. "What's that?"

"What's what?" said Matrix acting ignorant.

"That box that's in your hand." said Bob.

"Oh the box in my hand" said Matrix hesitantly, "it's nothing."

"All right, whatever you say." said Bob. Matrix knew that Bob knew that something was up, so he gives in.

"No it is something," signed Matrix as he opened the box and showed Bob, "I'm going to ask AndrAIa to marry me."

"Your going to do what?" said Bob almost losing his balance again.

"I know what your thinking, I must be crazy or something," started Matrix, "but I have thought about this for along time now and I come to realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Wow your really serious." Said Bob, "and you're sure that you're ready for the next step."

"Yes, I'm ready for this step I love AndrAIa more than anything in the net." Said Matrix in a relaxing voice.

"Ok, you proved your point," said Bob. Then there was an awkward moment of silence; then he broke it "so when are you going to her the question?"

"I'm not sure yet I've been thinking about this for awhile now," said Matrix, "I'm just waiting for the perfect moment."

"Yeah, well you're off duty now, so go home to your future wife." Said Bob making Matrix smirk.

"Thanks Bob, just promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, I want this to be a big surprise for everyone." Said Matrix.

"Yeah, this will be one BIG surprise." Said Bob.

Matrix unlocked the door and walked in. "Hello, AndrAIa? Are you home?"

"Enzo," AndrAIa entered the room, "it's about time you came home." She walked over to Matrix and she kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you."

Matrix picked AndrAIa up into his arms, "I've missed you too Andi." and he kissed her deeply. When they broke away and he whispered, "Hey I have an idea."

"Umm, what would that be?" asked AndrAIa, stroking the back of his neck.

"How about we go into the bedroom and some fun to make up lost time." Said Matrix, raising his eyebrow.

"That sounds like a good idea."

They start to kiss as Matrix carried AndrAIa into their bedroom. He laid her out on the bed while kissing her neck. Then he stopped and he stroked the side of her face, he looked deep into her teal eyes and says, "I love you, Andi."

AndrAIa looked at Matrix. She hadn't seen Matrix look at her in such an emotional way since the first time that he told her that he loved her. "I know Enzo, I love you too."

Just as they were going to kiss again when there was a knock on the door.

_'Oh great, who could this be.'_ said Matrix to himself, "I'll go and get it." He gets up off the bed muttering to himself, _'this better be important.'_ and he answered the door. It's little Enzo and Frisket. Matrix still found it weird to have a younger version of him around, but he looked at Enzo as a younger brother. "What do you want?" said Matrix ignorantly.

"AndrAIa said that she was going to take me and Frisket to the park today." Said little Enzo and Frisket barked.

"Oh right," said AndrAIa to Matrix as she walked out of the bedroom, "I promised him that I would. Matrix why don't you go with us to the park." Suggested AndrAIa. He looks at AndrAIa and then Frisket gave Matrix the sad puppy dog look.

"Ah, no not the look," said Matrix, and he finally gave in, "ok, ok I'll go."

"Alphanumeric!" said little Enzo, excitingly.

Matrix looked at AndrAIa with a disappointed look on his face.

"Don't worry Sparky, we'll finish our fun later." She winked at Matrix as she closed the door behind them.

When they arrived at Floating Point Park, they are surprised to see Mouse and Ray walking towards them. Ray not realizing that he was going to get tackled.

"Hey Ray" said Enzo, as the little sprite tackled the surfer to the ground. Mouse had let out a laugh.

"Hey Mouse, Ray" giggled AndrAIa, while Matrix lend a helping hand to Ray.

"Enzo, don't you think that you are getting a little too old for this." Said Ray as he dusted himself off.

"No" said Enzo smirking at Ray.

"Good answer, sugar, you tell him." Giggled Mouse, nudging Ray in the side.

"So what are you two doing here?" asked Matrix.

"Well, it such a beautiful second, ah figured why wastes it inside." Said Mouse.

"What are you three up to?" asked Ray.

"AndrAIa promised me that she would take me and Frisket to the park today." Said Enzo.

"Yeah, so what to you want to do?" AndrAIa asked little Enzo.

"Can we play tackle football!" asked Enzo excitingly.

"But we don't have enough of players theirs only three of us." Said Matrix.

"Well we don't have anything else planned for today to we Sugar?" said Mouse.

"Well I guess we do now." Said Ray, smirking. "Ok then I think that it should be the guys against the lovely ladies." asked Ray.

"Sounds good, but wait a nano, we are still one player short for the girls." Said Matrix.

"Frisket can play on the girls team." Said Enzo. Frisket looked at Enzo in a disappointed manor and walked over to AndrAIa and Mouse.

"Don't worry Frisket once we win they'll be begging for you to be on their team." Said AndrAIa as Frisket wagged his tail.

"We'll see about that." Said Matrix.

Meanwhile back at the Principle Office, Bob was finishing up scanning for any tears in the system. He had been thinking about Matrix wanting to get married. He knew that being lost in the net had made Matrix and AndrAIa very close too each other, that he remembered when they were little how they liked each other then. He started to think about Dot, and how much he loved her, and then he looked at his ring on his left hand and smiled. He didn't know why he was so shocked when Matrix told him that he wanted to marry AndrAIa. '_Maybe it was that they're too young_.' Thought Bob to himself, '_Or maybe it's because me and Dot only got married less than three minutes ago, maybe us getting married was the push that Matrix needed_.' He signed to himself, not realizing that a vid-window had opened up. It was Dot.

"Bob are you ok? Did I interrupt you at the wrong time?" asked Dot.

"Of course not" Bob smiled, "I was just thinking of something, what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you were going to stop by the Diner after you finished." Said Dot.

"Yeah of course Dot, why do you ask?" questioned Bob.

"Well Enzo is with AndrAIa and Matrix and I was sort of wondering if you wanted to do something." Said Dot, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh really" said Bob "I'll be there in a couple of nanos."

"I'll be waiting" said Dot and the screen disappeared.

'_What just happened'_ said Bob to himself, _'well I better get moving don't know when Enzo's going back to the Diner, don't want to keep her waiting.'_ He said with an eager voice to himself.

Back at the park, the girls were wining the game by one touchdown. And the boys had the ball.

"Come on this is do or die" said Matrix, while they were in a huddle.

"Matrix don't you think that your taking this a little too seriously?" Asked Ray.

"No way I don't want to lose to two girls and a dog." Said Enzo.

"Are you boys ready to lose yet." Said Mouse, making AndrAIa laugh.

"Ok we'll have to do something dramatic," said Matrix, "but what should we do?"

"How about we give the ball to Enzo, the ladies would never see it coming." Said Ray.

"So how about kid you ready?" asked Matrix.

"Yeah I'm ready." Said Enzo.

"Ok let's do this." Said Matrix to the girls.

"Let's see if you get passed me first." Said AndrAIa smirking at Matrix.

Ray started "Ready, set, hut!" Ray passed the ball to Matrix. And he tossed it to Enzo just before AndrAIa jumped onto Matrix pinning him to the ground. Matrix didn't even try to get up; he got caught in her warmth and beauty. It was the first time that she was on top of him and they weren't doing 'it' that he could remember. She was smiling at him and her smooth aqua hair was dangling on his face. She went into kiss him and they were inches away from kissing until they felt that they were being watched.

"Would ya two like to get a room." Giggled Mouse. They both had forgotten about the game. AndrAIa look at Mouse and then at Matrix. She was blushing, she finally got off of Matrix and she helped him up. She bit her lower lip still blushing somewhat.

"So um who won?" asked Matrix trying to get off of the subject.

"Well…" started Ray.

"Oh face it sugar you we beaten by two girls and a dog." Laughed Mouse.

"How did he not make it?" asked Matrix, shocked.

"Well mate, while you were in another system, Frisket attacked Enzo to the floor." Said Ray

"And he dropped the ball, leaving me to pick it up and to make another touchdown." Said Mouse proudly.

"Really, where's Enzo?" asked AndrAIa. Mouse pointed over AndrAIa's shoulder. Frisket was still sitting on top of Enzo, enjoying his moment of triumph. They all looked and started to laugh, while Matrix walked over to get Frisket off of Enzo.

"Come on boy get off of him," ordered Matrix with a hint of laughter in his voice. Frisket happily jumped off of Enzo and Matrix helped him off of the floor.

"That's the last time I play football with you guys." Said Enzo.

"Aww don't be such a sore loser," said Mouse.

"Yeah Enzo, we better be getting you back to the Diner, Dot's probably wondering where we are." Said AndrAIa. Matrix smirked a little now he could have AndrAIa all to himself for the rest of the night. Then, it hit him why not ask her the question tonight. But he wanted to take her somewhere special. '_Bob probably knows of somewhere they could go_.' He said to himself.

"Well we better be goin'," said Mouse, as Ray put his arm around Mouse's waist. "We'll see you guys later." The three of them watched as Mouse hopped on Ray's board and they took off.

"Well let's get you back to the Diner, Enzo, maybe will get something to eat there," said AndrAIa. "How about it Matrix?" Matrix grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"I have a better idea," started Matrix, "how about we go somewhere special tonight, just you and me." Raising his eyebrow, smirking at AndrAIa.

"Well I don't know what to say Matrix." Said AndrAIa, astonished at what Matrix was saying to her.

"You can start by going home and getting your self ready, and I'll take Enzo to the Diner." Said Matrix.

"Alright Sparky." She kissed him on the cheek, pulled out her zip board and took off.

"What was that about?" Asked Enzo.

"Nothing kid come on let me take you home." With that they both got on their zip boards, and headed towards the Diner, with Frisket running close behind them.

When Matrix and Enzo entered the Diner, they spotted Bob and Dot in a booth snuggling with each other.

"Hey Enzo, did you guys have fun today at the park?" questioned Dot.

"It was alright, I guess." Said Enzo as he slummed into the seat across from them.

"Uh, Bob can I talk to you for a nano?" asked Matrix giving Bob a concerned look.

"Yeah sure Matrix." Said Bob, as he got up, and walked over to the corner of the room. "Is everything alright Matrix?"

"Yeah I need your help," stared Matrix, "I decided that I want to ask AndrAIa the question tonight, but I need dinner reservations to a nice place. Would you know of any places?"

"Sure I do it's this place not far from my apartment, me and Dot went there once is was pretty good it has an open deck were you can eat." Said Bob, "I'll call and make the reservation."

"Thanks Bob, this means a lot." Said Matrix, "I just want everything to go alright tonight."

"Don't worry, leave it to me." Said Bob, patting his hand on Matrix's shoulder. "Now I'll make it for 730, alright."

"Sounds great Bob," said Matrix as he stood up and started towards the door. He waved to Dot and Enzo and shouted to Bob, "And thanks again Bob." And he left. Bob walked back to Dot and sat down next to her.

"What was that about?" asked Dot.

"Oh Matrix just needed something, that's all." Said Bob, "Oh, I'll be right back." He got up and walked into Dot's office.

"I wonder what going on here." Questioned Dot. Enzo shrugged his shoulders.

Matrix walked threw the front door, he noticed that the bedroom door was still closed. "AndrAIa are you ready yet, I made…" Matrix stopped in the middle of his sentence as AndrAIa walked into the room. She had a red spaghetti strap dress that almost went down to the floor; her heels tied around her ankle. His jaw dropped when he noticed that she had a slit on her right leg that almost went up to her thigh. And her hair was up with a few strands hanging down.

"So do you think this dress will be alright for tonight?" asked AndrAIa. She giggled, as she walked to Matrix, still speechless, "Umm, I take that as a yes." She said as she kissed him on the lips. Matrix put his arms around her hips and they enjoyed a moment of them holding each other. "So what were you saying before?" she asked.

"Oh, I was saying that I made reservations for 730 at this place that Bob had recommended." Said Matrix kissing AndrAIa on her forehead.

"Well I guess you better get dressed." Said AndrAIa as she slapped his bitmap pushing him towards the bedroom door.

"Ok, ok I'm going." Said Matrix, as he closed the door behind him.

A few nano's later Matrix reappeared dressed with black slacks and a white button down shirt with the top button open.

"Sparky, you look very handsome." Giggled AndrAIa.

"But not as beautiful as you look Andi." Said Matrix, making his lover, blush somewhat. Matrix looks at the clock and says, "Wow it's 720 already we better get going." Matrix followed AndrAIa out the door and locked up.

When they get there, they are amazed at the beauty of the restaurant. It was an old style Italian restaurant that had the smell of food escaping from its doors.

"I can't believe that we haven't been here before, or at least passed it." Said AndrAIa as they walked threw the doors.

"It must have been downloaded after the restart." Shrugged Matrix. He walked up to a binome, with a red boe, Matrix thought that he looked like Cecile. "I have a reservation for two it should be under Matrix."

"Ah yes, Mr. Matrix," said the binome. "Will you and the lovely lady please follow me." AndrAIa and Matrix followed the binome as he took them to a balcony outside. The deck had lights around the trees and also around the vines. There were only about five tables and there was a big dance floor in the middle. The binome placed them right by the balcony over viewing part of Mainframe. As they sat down the binome placed menus in front of them and said "I'll give you a few nano's to get ready, until then what would you like to drink?" asked the binome.

"We'll have a bottle of red wine, is that alright with you Andi?" asked Matrix.

"Um hum, that sounds fine." Replied AndrAIa.

"Then I will return with a bottle of red wine in a nano, if you need anything else just snap your fingers." And with that the binome disappeared into the kitchen.

"Enzo, this place is so beautiful." Said AndrAIa as she looked at the view. "I'm really glad you suggested this."

"Well I figured that we should have a romantic night together for a change." Said Matrix taking AndrAIa's hand and kissed it. Then, the binome returned with a bottle and two wine glasses. He set them down and poured the wine into the glasses.

"I'll will return in a nano to take your order." And with that he zipped back into the kitchen.

"Well I guess we better look at what we're having." Suggested AndrAIa. They took the menus and started to look.

Matrix took a sip of the wine and said, "Um the steak with pasta sounds good, what are you going to have Andi?"

"The veal and pasta sounds pretty good." Said AndrAIa, "Yeah I think I'm going to have that." Matrix snapped his fingers. With in a split nano the binome came out of the kitchen and zipped right to their table.

"Are you ready to order Sir and Madame?" asked the binome.

"Yeah we are." Responded Matrix.

"May I start with your order Madame?" requested the binome.

"Oh um can I have the veal with pasta." Said AndrAIa handing her menu to the binome.

"Yes, and you Sir?" asked the binome.

"I'll have the steak with pasta." Said Matrix.

"Excellent, then I'll be back with your appetizers soon." And the binome went to attend to another table. Matrix took AndrAIa's hands and starts to stroke them softly. While AndrAIa was rubbing Matrix's feet under the table.

"Are you having a good time tonight?" asked Matrix.

"Matrix this has to be one of the most romantic nights that we ever had together," started AndrAIa, looking deep into his eyes, "I can't think of anything better right now than to be here with you." With that they both leaned in and kissed.

Back at Bob and Dot's home, Bob and Dot were both sitting on the couch, while Enzo was doing tricks with Frisket.

"Hey Bob watch this." Said Enzo. He took the remote and pointed it at Frisket, "BANG" yelled Enzo. Frisket put his two front paws in the air and he tumbled on his backside with his feet in the air. Bob and Dot started to laugh.

"That's a pretty good trick Enzo, how did you teach him how to do that?" asked Bob.

"Matrix showed me how to it," said Enzo, "but it was much cooler when Matrix did it because he had his gun to a trick of it's own."

"Oh speaking of Matrix, what were you two talking about today?" asked Dot.

"Well… it's…" started Bob. He looked over at the clock. '_It was 820; Matrix should have asked AndrAIa the question. Even if he didn't it probably wouldn't hurt to tell them I mean their not going to be seeing Matrix or AndrAIa tonight anyway_.' Bob thought to himself.

"Well Bob are you going to tell me?" said Dot with her voice a little louder crossing her arms.

"Alright well you two were probably going to find out about this tomorrow, but I tell you now." He stopped and took a deep breath, "Matrix is going to ask AndrAIa to marry him." It took less than a nano second for this to register into Dot's head. Then her eyes widened.

"Matrix is going to ask AndrAIa to do what?" said Dot.

"He's going to ask her to marry him." Bob said much more slowly.

"Oh my User," started Dot, "my little brother is getting married." Dot leaned back and muttered to herself 'he's getting married.'

"Alphanumeric!" said Enzo and Frisket barked, wagging his tail.

"Dot are you ok?" asked Bob, putting his arm around her.

"It's such a surprise." Said Dot excitingly, "my little brother."

"Well it's about time if you ask me." Said Enzo.

After a moment of silence Dot said, "Yeah your right Enzo," started Dot, "they were made for each other, I mean I knew that they would get married one day." She settled into Bob's arms. "I wonder who AndrAIa is going to ask to be her bridesmaid?"

"I think you'll make a perfect bridesmaid," started Bob, "yeah and Enzo could be the ring barer." Enzo shot a look at Bob. Dot started to laugh.

"Yeah Enzo, will have to get you a tux, and we'll have to do defiantly something with your hair." Giggled Dot. Enzo threw a pillow at Dot and Bob. They returned it with the pillows that they had on the couch.

"Now that I told you guys you got to promise me that you'll act surprise when they tell you the news, ok." Said Bob. Enzo nodded and so did Dot.

While Matrix and AndrAIa were finishing up eating when a group of binomes with matching suits started playing a slow beat. Matrix stood up and walked over to AndrAIa's side and held his hand out and said, "Would you like to dance?"

"Why Matrix, you out of all sprites, wants to dance." Started AndrAIa, she gave him her hand and said, "I wouldn't dance with anyone else but you." Matrix pulled her out of her set and they walked to the dance floor. The other people eating watched as they started to dance. AndrAIa put her arms around Matrix's shoulders, while Matrix placed his hands around her hips.

"Would you look at the lovely couple over there." Said one binome.

"Why can't you be more romantic like him?" Said another female binome, hitting the other in the arm.

AndrAIa started to giggle, "What's so funny?" asked Matrix charming voice.

"The fact that everyone is looking at us." Replied AndrAIa.

"Yeah they are," started Matrix, " they're looking on how beautiful you are." AndrAIa kissed Matrix on the lips and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Enzo, I don't think that this night can get any better." Sighed AndrAIa.

"Yes, it could." Said Matrix, AndrAIa looked up at him and smiled.

"How could it Enzo?" asked AndrAIa smiling at him curiously.

**WARNING INCOMING GAME! WARNING INCOMING GAME!**

"Oh man, I don't believe this." Said Bob looking out of the window.

"Bob where is the game going to land?" asked Dot.

"It looks like it's going to land right over where Matrix and AndrAIa are." Bob said casually, and then it hit him. "Oh no, Dot we have to go down there before the game lands."

"Alright then." They both went for the door. Then Dot turns around, "what should we do with you Enzo?"

"Can I come along please Dot, please." Begged Enzo.

"Well…" started Dot.

"Dot let him stay here, Frisket will watch him till we get back." Said Bob. "Man we're not going to make it in time will have to portal there, come on Dot." Bob grabbed her hand as he made a portal in their living room. With in a nanosecond, both Bob and Dot disappeared.

"Well this is how it could get worst, and it just did." Said Matrix, looking steamed.

"Enzo it looks like it's coming right over us." Said AndrAIa looking up and then she looked at Matrix.

"Magnificent, just great." Said Matrix looking disappointed.

"Come on Enzo, don't let this ruin our night," said AndrAIa, stroking Matrix's cheek, "we'll play the game, win it and then we'll go home and finish playing our game." Matrix looked at AndrAIa and smirked at her.

"AndrAIa sometimes you are too much for me." He kissed her on her forehead as the game closed in on them. Then Bob and Dot came out of the portal right when the game hit the ground.

"Spam we just missed it." Said Bob.

"Do you think that Matrix already asked the question?" asked Dot.

"I don't know, I guess were going to find out when the game is over." Shrugged Bob. Then a vidwindow popped up, it was Enzo.

"What is it Enzo?" asked Dot, a little annoyed that they had missed the game.

"Can I come and met you guys please?" begged Enzo.

"Fine alright Enzo, but make sure that Frisket is with you." Said Dot. And with that the vidwindow disappeared. "What should we do now Bob?"

"Well I guess we can wait, just to make sure that everything is alright and all." Suggested Bob. Then Ray and Mouse came in on Ray's board.

"What did we miss sugar?" Asked Mouse.

"Matrix and AndrAIa are in the game." Said Dot, sounding somewhat sad.

"Then what's the problem," said Ray, "their in the game, isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when Matrix was going to ask AndrAIa to marry him." said Dot.

"WHAT!" exclaimed both Mouse and Ray.

Bob looked shocked at Dot and said, "Dot, you promised that you weren't going to tell anyone about this."

"No you said to act surprise tomorrow when I found out, not about telling anyone else about it." Bob knew she was right and didn't bother to argue about it.

"Hold on what did you say before," said Ray, "all I heard was that someone was going to propose."

"Yeah Matrix was going to ask AndrAIa to marry him tonight." Said Bob.

"But now we're not sure if he already asked because they're stuck in the game." Said Dot.

"Hey Dot don't you have that thing that we can see what's happening inside the game?" asked Ray.

"Your right Ray, I do" Said Dot, "let me vid up Phong and ask him to send it to me."

"Guess now we can see." Said Bob.

Then Enzo zipped down, Frisket right behind him. "So what did I miss guys?"

"I can't believe this game is so easy." Said Matrix as he boosted AndrAIa over the wall, "and the view is not half bad either." As he looked up AndrAIa's mini skirt. It was part of her reboot entire.

"Very funny come on Sparky, the User is going to catch up soon." Said AndrAIa. As Matrix pulled himself over the wall AndrAIa said, "look there's the cave."

"Now all we have to do is grab the diamond and then the game is over." Said Matrix. Just as he said this, the User appeared over the wall. "We better get going." They ran into the cave. They came to a stop, when they noticed that there were two different halls that went into different directions.

"Come on lets try this way." Said AndrAIa as she pointed towards the left tunnel. She took one step and then the ground gave way. She was about to scream when Matrix grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Are you alright Andi?" said Matrix. Then the they noticed that the hole disappeared. They looked at each other. Then AndrAIa noticed that the User was running towards them.

"Matrix play along." She whispered to him. "Oh look Matrix we seem to be at a cross road," she said dramatically. "But thankfully one of my abilities is to know where the diamond is. We should go down the left tunnel." Matrix didn't understand what she was talking about until he realized that the User was behind them. Before Matrix could pull out his gun the User pointed his gun towards Matrix's head.

"Don't move a muscle, this diamond is mine for the taking." Said the User. As he started to turn to the left hallway, when he looked back and said, "Thanks babe." Then he took one step and he fell into the hole.

"Your welcome." Said AndrAIa. She looked at Matrix and said, "Well at least we don't have to run."

"What would I do with out you AndrAIa." said Matrix as he put his arm around her. "Come on lets win this game and get it over with." With that they started to walk down the right tunnel. When they reached the end of the tunnel they came into a room with a bright light that was shining over the diamond. "Well this is going to be easy."

As he took one step forward AndrAIa yelled, "Matrix watch out!" She pulled him back as a spike went right passed him. "Didn't you notice the tiles, they're all different colors." He took a looked at the tile that he stepped on. It was a red tile. Then he looked at the rest of them and noticed that more than half of the tiles were red.

"Good eye AndrAIa, so all we have to do is to step on the gold tiles right?" he asked AndrAIa.

"Yeah it should work." She took one step on a gold tile and nothing happened. "Well that answer's your question."

"Well let's do it." Said Matrix. They were getting closer to the diamond, it seemed the closer they got the more blinded that they were becoming from the glare of the diamond.

When they finally reached to the diamond AndrAIa joked, "This diamond sure is beautiful, too bad we can't take it with us."

"No but maybe you can take this diamond instead." Said Matrix. AndrAIa turned and looked at Matrix, he was holding a diamond ring in his hand. She looked stunned. "AndrAIa you know that I love you with all of my core, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took a deep breath, "AndrAIa will you marry me?"

She looked at him and said, "Yes, Enzo, yes." He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger, AndrAIa looked like she about to cry. She grabbed the diamond off of the stand, threw it to the side as she hugged Matrix tightly.

**GAME OVER! GAME OVER! **

When the game disappeared into the sky, they were back in their dress cloths. Matrix looked at AndrAIa and whispered, "I'm going to make you the happiest sprite ever."

"Too late Enzo, you already did." AndrAIa responded, then she kissed him and he returned the kiss. When they broke away they realized that others were watching them. They were both shocked to see that Bob, Dot, Mouse, Ray and little Enzo were watching them. Both Dot and Mouse had tears coming down their eyes.

Matrix shot a look at Bob, "They forced it out of me." Was Bob's only response.

"Well don't you guys have any news for us?" asked little Enzo.

AndrAIa said, "No," then she waited a moment, smiled and said "except that we're getting married!" Matrix held her by her side, as everyone went up to congratulate them.

Dot went right up to Matrix and hugged and kissed him on the cheek and said, "I can't believe that my little brother is getting married, and it's to the spite who is perfect for you." Then she hugged AndrAIa.

Mouse came next she said, "Ah, knew that someday Ah two will get hitched." Then she hugged them both.

Then Bob came over and shook Matrix's hand, "So much for the big secret." Smirked Bob.

Finally Ray came up to Matrix, while little Enzo hugged AndrAIa, "Well it was going at least now we can have another bachelor party mate, anyway congrats." Said Ray.

Then little Enzo came up to Matrix "Congratulations Matrix." With a little yawn.

"Looks like somebody's tried?" said Dot as she patted little Enzo on the head, they all had a brief moment of silence then Bob broke it off.

"Well you two must want to be alone now." Everyone nodded.

"We can talk about the plans for the wedding tomorrow." Snickered Dot making AndrAIa blush.

"Come on Andi, lets go home." Said Matrix. She nodded. They said there good night to everyone and left.

When they got home Matrix took AndrAIa by the hand, pulled her close and kissed her and said, "I love you, AndrAIa."

"I love you Enzo Matrix." She stroked his cheek then she grabbed his hand and they started to make their way towards the bedroom. "Now lets finish our fun." She said as she kissed him. Then he closed to bedroom door behind them.

Dot had just put Enzo to bed, then she turned to Bob and rested with him on the couch. "I still can't believe that their getting married." Dot sighed as she placed her head in his chest.

"Yeah, I'd enjoyed watching it too bad none of us had any tissues for you and Mouse." Chuckled Bob.

"Well it was beautiful the way he asked her," Commented Dot, "and now I'm going to have to help plan for the wedding and there are so many things that we're going to have to do…" Bob put his finger on her lips and then kiss her.

"How right now we enjoy the rest of our evening and worry about the wedding plans for tomorrow." Said Bob.

"Alright Bob." She looked at Bob and kissed him, and then rested her hear back on his chest.

"Ray what did ah mean when you she to Matrix 'oh now we can have another bachelor party?'" Asked Mouse as she got into bed.

"Well… I was…" started Ray, "I was making a joke." He looked at Mouse, and kissed her on her lips. "Don't worry love well get married someday."

"Really sugar?" asked Mouse looking at Ray.

"Of course love." Responded Ray. He stroked her hair as she made herself closer to Ray.

After they finished their 'fun', Matrix wrapped his arms around AndrAIa. She looked at the ring on her finger and said, "This is a million times more beautiful than what anyone can ever give me." She stroked his face. "I wish I could give you something as beautiful as this." She said thoughtfully.

"AndrAIa, you can give me something," He stroked her stomach lightly, "but that gift we can save until after we're married." AndrAIa looked at Matrix.

"I love you so much Enzo." She said as a tear came down her face. He wiped it off and kissed her on her forehead. "Good night Sparky."

"Good night my future wife."


End file.
